1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication system, a communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a communication system which performs close-range one-to-one communication between communication devices through electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling. In the communication system, when two communication devices are disposed within a communication range, communication connection, mutual authentication, and negotiation are performed between the communication devices. A predetermined application is then started, the protocol of the application is converted into a protocol for data transmission, and data transmission starts between the applications.
In the communication system, various applications using different protocols are supported. Thus, one communication device designates a protocol in the negotiation, and the other communication device starts the application corresponding to the designated protocol. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-192261 discloses a reproducing method and a reproducing program. In this method and program, when a playlist recorded in a digital music player is reproduced by a personal computer, the playlist is easily reproduced without using a special application.